


Safeword

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Porn Without Plot, Smut, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye tests Jemma's limits to find a new safeword they can use. Set in Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt for "the origins of manscaping" ie Jemma in handcuffs and Skye overloading her with orgasms.

_Skye throws up her hands finally and huffs, “It’s a safeword, it doesn’t matter if it’s relevant or not.”_

_"Butter?"_

_"Butter your muffin?"_

_"No!…How about cherry?"_

_"Really?"_

_"What?…Never mind, you’re having dirty thoughts again."_

_"How about Supreme Overlord?"_

_"How is that even relevant?"_

Jemma shuts her eyes briefly as the cloth makes contact with her skin. She hears Skye asks if it is okay and all she can do is hold her breath and nod. She wants Skye to not be so scared but somehow its her own heart that trembles as she feels the cool metal encircle her wrists.

"Let me know if it’s too tight," Skye whispers as she runs her hands slowly down her sides. Jemma could feel herself getting wetter by the second as Skye’s warm breath tickles just beneath her ear, slipping down her neck.

She unconsciously shifts her head to meet Skye’s for a kiss. A blanket of security as she wonders when it felt like suddenly she was at Skye’s mercy.

_Skye throws up her hands finally and huffs, “It’s a safeword, it doesn’t matter if it’s relevant or not.”_

_"It should have some sort of significance." Jemma frowns as she crosses her arms. She throws herself into the couch to sit next to Skye. "This is silly. Why do we need a safeword?"_

_Skye furrows her brows and looks at the scientist incredulously. “Really? It’s pretty self explanatory. Of course we need one—-“_

A small gasp escapes her as Skye’s hand cups her mound. Her middle finger wiggles between her folds to feel how wet Jemma is getting. She could hear Skye’s shit eating grin as she says, “I guess this is really turning you on.” She moves two fingers up and down to spread the copious wetness around.

"Shut up and fuck me," Jemma bravely says even though she doesn’t quite feel like she can handle it. Maybe a safeword was a good idea.

_"Yes, but you keep shooting mine down." Jemma pouts. She turns to Skye and pushes a stray strand behind the hacker’s ear as her other hand gently touches Skye’s thigh. "It’s been a half hour. Do you know what we could’ve been doing this whole time?" There is a glint in her eyes that sends shockwaves down Skye’s spine._

_There was always something about Jemma’s proximity that did Skye in. The look in her eyes didn’t really help the situation either._

_"You’re asking me to handcuff you to the bed. We need a safeword," Skye insists even though it doesn’t seem to register with Jemma as she blatantly stares down at her lips._

_"What do you suggest darling?" Jemma asks coyly as she slowly bites her bottom lip before leaning into kiss Skye. Skye hates herself, because all she can do is focus on how much she really likes kissing Jemma. Whenever they kiss, it’s suddenly like the whole world melts around them and there’s nothing that seems to matter more than their lips meeting each other._

_For Skye, it’s the worst because all she can focus on is trying to tame an insatiable craving for Jemma. She could feel Jemma’s hand push further up her thigh towards her center. She nearly chokes before suddenly she feels nothing._

_Her eyes shoot open to see Jemma standing in front of their bedroom. She shot Skye a wink before moving backwards into the room._

_"Fucking tease." Skye mutters as she takes off her sweater and makes her way over._

Jemma cries out again, digging her heels further into the bed, and unconsciously pulling against the handcuffs. Skye’s tongue still worked on her clit as two fingers pushed in and out. At some point, Jemma had lost count of how many times she had climaxed. She could feel the sheets beneath her being ruined.

Her hair matted against her forehead as sweat dripped between the valley of her breasts. She hazily stared between her legs to meet Skye’s eyes. There was an unexpected hunger and she was being punished for teasing her.

"Sk—kye," her voiced trembled with a threatening climax.

"Mmm?" Skye responded after a kiss on her clit.

Every part of her body was becoming more and more sensitive with each orgasm. Skye was surprised that Jemma was still conscious.

She moved up Jemma’s naked frame with slow kisses.

For that moment Jemma closed her eyes and reveled in the touch, the feeling of Skye’s body against hers. The only reason, she knew, that Skye could keep pushing her over the edge over and over was because of how she felt. Smooth. Soft. The sensation of Skye’s body against her own was overwhelming. Toxic.

She unconsciously jerked her hips against Skye’s as teeth met the sensitive flesh at the base of her neck. Two fingers entered her again and she cried out.

There were a million thoughts shooting through her mind. All of them were jumbled incoherently as Skye’s fingers fired into her. The pit in her stomach continued to grow as she tried hard to think of what she could say. “Fuck Skye!” Jemma screamed as she was about to come again. Before she could even register what else was going on in her head the word several words fell from her lips.

Suddenly, Skye’s fingers stopped moving and she stopped nipping at her neck and fell comfortably against the girl. Jemma was relieved that Skye had stopped but confused as to why.

Slowly Skye shook in her crook of her neck and before Jemma had a chance to ask, a giggle erupted from Skye.

Skye picked up her head and tried hard not to laugh. “Did you say manscaping?” she asked before another fit of giggles came out of her. “Was that the best safeword you could come up with?”

Jemma furrowed her brows and felt her cheeks redden. She stuttered before backtracking in her mind why she had said manscaping out of all words. Her body. Skye’s smooth body. Certainly she would never admit to Skye how her mind switched from mindblowing sex to Skye’s body to manscaping.

She huffed and ignored Skye. “Well, it got you to stop didn’t it?”

Skye lightly smiled and gently kissed Jemma’s lips. “If you think that any thoughts of men would stop me from thinking about sex, then you’re right.”


End file.
